My Brother, My Blood
by volleyballwb9
Summary: Lucifer has risen, and now he needs a vessel. He turns to Sam Winchester. Will the boys be able to stop him? Strong language, a little violence, can be read as Sam/Dean but very subtle and only if you want it to be there.


Disclaimer: I own none of them (because if I did there would be so much more skin and not so much clothes)

Summary: Lucifer has risen. He is looking for his perfect vessel, Sam Winchester. Will the boys be able to fight him off?

Prompt: Blood

Enjoy!

The bright light filling the convent condensed, and turned its glow inward. Shadows consumed the room in the awful presence of Lucifer. The fallen angel's hunger for pain festered in the rich air. For a moment the demon was content with breathing in his freedom. Soon he would need another prison, but this would be one of his choosing.

The familiar presence of blood comforted Lucifer, as he paused in his reveling to focus on the flush sound of a beating heart and the echoes of two more already dead. He recognized the two demons, who sacrificed themselves for his freedom. Ruby, his loyal servant; she was second only to Azazel. Lillith, the first demon; he remembered the excitement he experienced when he found the kindred soul. The beats of their already stilled hearts led him out of his timeless prison.

At first he thought that only one living being stood before him, but the synchronized beats soon divided into two frantic rhythms. The shorter man glowed fiercely in Lucifer's sight, a testament to his place in this war. He defiantly stood in front of a taller human, as if he could protect the other. Instantly, Lucifer felt the pull of the young man's blood.

Samuel Winchester. He hadn't expected the boy to glow so brightly with such a retched purpose, but he still echoed his brother's divine position. The fallen angel watched both lights ebb and flow with the beat of the older one's heart. The source of Sam's light was the shorter man standing protectively in front of him. Lucifer watched the elder, knowing his blood would be as rich a holy water. In this, his sibling failed to mimic his purity. The tainted, black-blood rivers sped swiftly through Sam's light.

Lucifer gathered himself to enter the vessel that Azazel created for him twenty four years ago. He pushed through the thin air toward the humans. His opposition glowed more violently against the evil before him, but the black blood coursing through Sam reached out to willing welcome home the devil.

He picked up speed as he dove head long towards the shorter man's chest, eager to break the light; he braced his hazy form against his target's power. The beating of both hearts accelerated as Lucifer struck the radiance. As he passed into the burning figure he lingered in both his and the man's pain. A satisfying scream destroyed the quiet, and Lucifer moved on toward his vessel.

Completely within the first man, Lucifer tried to push against the burning flesh surrounding him, but the man's will attached itself to his presence with such force that Lucifer possessed him for a moment.

Dean Winchester. This human was different; this human was stronger than any of his demons. To Hell and back, he knew that Dean was bound irrevocably to heaven. "Sam," his prison mumbled against the agony eating at his mind. The devil felt Dean jerk against his presence. "Sam, I can't hold him… much longer… please." Blood welled in the corner of Dean's eyes as Lucifer pressed against his bonds, searching for any way out. Dark red tears raced down the man's face as the fallen angel drove harder against his prison.

"Dean, please don't… No we have to get the angels…" Sam pleaded. He caught Dean as the man staggered against the demon within. The vessel's touch sent a pulse through Lucifer and he thrust forward to join with the only human who could sustain his presence. Already, Dean's body was rejecting the foreign presence, breaking at the seams, bleeding at the unknown pressure expanding within it.

"Sam, so help me God," he gasped, while Lucifer tore at his chest with sharpened claws. Blood clung to Dean's shirt as he coughed harshly. "If you don't get the Hell out of here right now-" Lucifer's light emerged from Dean's blood soaked shirt an inch at a time. He felt the righteous man grasp continually at the devil within him, refusing to let go.

"Dean… Dean!" His vessel's eyes widened as Lucifer's light moved into the new body. The brothers were momentarily joined by the awful being, and both knew that they had lost the other forever. As the devil emerged, Dean slumped behind him, held only by his brother's grasp. The demon was amazed that the man was still alive, let alone conscious.

No pain accompanied him as he felt a rush of Sam's light fight against him. Lucifer enjoyed Sam's cry as his barrier failed. The fallen angel crushed any resistance within the boy, and almost laughed as his vessel's blood welcomed him, even when its mind rejected him. The dark cords within Sam embraced the devil's light and gave over all control.

The man in his arm slipped to the floor as Lucifer released him with a smile. Dean stared up at his brother with his first look of defeat. The devil held his hands before his eyes in awe of his new flesh. Power ran in the blood of this family; old, unadulterated power. A laugh escaped Sam's lips; it seemed the appropriate reaction.

"Sammy," Dean whispered through bloody teeth. Lucifer thought his vessel's brother was in denial, but Sam soon amended his mistake. The demon had much to learn about Dean. The mourning brother shook with his pain.

Sam threw Dean a devilish smile that turned the young Winchester's eyes a bloody red. "Hello, Dean," Lucifer chuckled; he threw the convent doors shut. The shattered remains of the wood assembled flawlessly in their original place. Lucifer blinked slowly and Sam's eyes returned. The soft hazel caught Dean's gaze, sparking a longing in deep green.

_No, please, not him_, cried his vessel's still strong mind. Sam's face involuntarily softened as Lucifer contemplated this request. He decided to honor Sam's one request. Smoothly, he turned the new flesh away from the fallen savior.

"Sammy? Don't you fucking walk away from me you evil son of a bitch. Give me my brother back," Dean growled. He pulled himself upright and cringed at the ache in his chest.

"I am your brother, Dean," Lucifer whispered. He loved the tone of Sam's voice. "I am your blood."

"Screw you…:" Lucifer smiled as Dean failed to utter his name. "Get back here."

Lucifer turned swiftly and stalked up to the shuddering man. Sam's beautifully powerful hand wrapped itself dutifully around Dean's throat. "Dean Winchester. You are a good soldier of the lord, but there are no angels to protect you here." Dean's toes dragged across the ground in bloody circles. "It would have been wise to have said nothing. Most would have said nothing. But you are not most." Sam's long fingers pushed Dean's head to the side as Lucifer assessed his enemy. "I can see your power, your divinity… Not an angel, but just as good. Alistair could never compete with that… You have an affinity for this body, as it does for you…I need not wonder how far you would go to save Samuel Winchester. Your sojourn to Hell told me all I need to know. But faced with his eminent doom, this time there is no way to save him… And that kills you."

"You fucking bastard," Dean gasped against the intense pressure on his throat.

"Alistair's touch has faded from you so quickly… but Ruby's touch on Samuel had yet to fail me," Lucifer whispered, Sam's voice caressing each word. "Such a beautiful choice on Azazel's part."

Dean gasped as his rage sent blood pulsing from his wounded chest.

"I should kill you… Ah, your brother begs… His pleading is so rich and painful," Lucifer grins as the sobs echo across his mind.

"Lucifer." The unnatural calm of the voice pressed on the room. Silent footsteps resounded against the hollow stone.

"Brother," the devil smiled as he turned to face Castiel. "They send someone of your rank to kill me… No… For all their stupidity, they do learn from their mistakes. You aren't here for me, but for him," Lucifer moved Dean to his side so that the angel could see the bloodied man. "Fine… He is yours… I've never been one for mercy myself and killing this one is just too easy… The world will be mine… in time. But what is a war when there is no opposition?

Dean jerked forward as Sam tossed him at Castiel's feet, before stalking past the heavenly bodies. Sam half sighed, half cried in his relief and pain. "Dean's only purpose now is to kill me, and, inconveniently for him, you as well. Your pain begins the world's pain, just as his blood begins the world death."


End file.
